


A cute alien with freckles

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Space short stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fun, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Angst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), for once hehe, shiro's pov, silly thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: All the team is resting in the castle's leaving room when suddenly Lance stops flipping through his pictures and utters a quite interesting theory.





	1. You are what you eat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some silly conversations i had with a friend on insta; she send me a screenshot of a conversation she had had with her friend and i had I JUST HAD to write it and turn it into voltron stuff! #SorryNotSorry

Shiro looked at the stars and sighed. It had been a quiet day for once, no Galra fleet to fight, no planet to save from an imminent destruction, no paranoid alien to free from prison... A quiet day that they all had used to have a good rest.  
   
And now, they were all in the living room of the castle. Or what Shiro had associate with the living room. Full of sofa, it was bathed in the soothing blue glow of the castle’s lights. Everything was calm.  
   
Hunk was writing in his notebook, creating new recipes with all the alien ingredients he had discovered in the past months of defending the galaxies, Lance was sitting on the carpet flipping through the pictures he had taken, Allura was playing with the mice, Coran with his olkari cube, Pidge was on her laptop, working on some algorithm and old alien language and Keith... Well it was Keith so even if he didn’t appear to do anything, sitting in the sofa across from him, there was a huge probability he was over analyzing everything that happened or would, in the nearby insecure future. Keith’s brain was never off. And it seemed Lance's never was either.  
   
“Guys.” It was him who had spoken, taking Shiro out of his daydream. All the looks turned to the cuban boy, Pidge removed lazily her earphones and Coran stopped the cube from repeating the last silly sentence he had said. Lance was staring into space, deep in thoughts he kept going, “When you eat many carrots, you become yellowish…”  
   
Shiro stared at Lance as well as the other, not so sure where the sudden subject came from.  
   
“Too much tomatoes you become red,” he went on and Hunk eventually nodded. “But I was thinking”, he paused, “if you eat too much mint chocolate ice cream, do you become a cute alien with freckles?”  
   
There was a blank for three seconds before Hunk broke the silence with a huge laughter. The man was probably used to Lance’s late night thoughts after years by his side but that wasn’t exactly the case for everyone and the rest of team kept staring at him, dumbfounded.  
   
“No you don’t become green,” Hunk managed between two laugh, “oh my god Lance.”  
   
“But it was a good idea,” Lance defended. “Cute alien with freckles because you live from mint chocolate ice cream.”  
   
“You fucking idiot,” shouted Pidge, " you are what you eat doesn't mean that!". She was completely done it seems, and everyone laughed as another bickering started between the younger paladins;  
   
Shiro sighed and smile fondly at them, a normal day indeed.

* * *

 

My works : 

**Voltron Legendary Defender, Netflix**

  * [A cute alien with freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094/chapters/25506528) \- complete - silly story involving late night thought and space boyfriends #klance 
  * [Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902) \- one shot involving a clumsy Lance and a pissed off gremlin
  * [Underwater ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766/chapters/24034509)\- a swim team voltron AU #klance 
  * [Scarlet Kaida ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816/chapters/26821338)\- voltron allies with pirates in order to save the universe
  * more projects to come :)



**Red Queen, Victoria Aveyard**

  * [Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862591)
  * [Bleeding stones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862450)



**A court of thorn and roses, Sarah J. Maas**

  * [Fresh Paint ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644)\- post ACOMAF, Cassian's pov



 

My playlists :

  * [Writing Tale of the Scarlet Kaida ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLrL1Di1M-3YMK9QMM8ZG4HG&jct=794nC4sDI4SVFNzVoVbX4Lt3lJ23sg)
  * [Writing angst and sad scenes ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLryuzJ_UqDrtnjGl7KcMM7E)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Jijji! Hope you liked it! Sorry not sorry but when you send me this screenshot I couldn't help myself and had to write this and turn it into voltron! 
> 
> As for the others who are reading this, yes the whole "cute alien with freckles" thingy happened in a real life conversations between two humans. I'm still laughing, this was priceless.


	2. Morning hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't a morning person. Lance persuaded his best friend to help him figured out his theory. Pidge is laughing hard in the kitchen.

Something was going on, Keith was sure of it. Lance was acting weird. Not like Lance wasn’t always acting weird to Keith’s own dictionary but recently? Weirder than usual.

And Keith didn’t get it. There was no reason for Lance to act so secretive, so sneaky. To have all this glances at him, as if he was making sure Keith was not listening. There was no reason for such behavior, Keith’s birthday was already long gone, and plus, only Shiro knew the date. Thus, Keith wasn’t getting it.

But he decided he was too early in the morning to put so much thought on the subject. He had more important ones to think about anyway. Such as the way they were to defeat Zarkon, or battlefield strategies, the blade of Marmora... And the list went on.

Once both mind and body were operational that was it. He needed his breakfast.

When Keith stepped in the kitchen, he found Pidge seating there, taking advantage of the morning sunlight passing through the huge windows to do some updates on Rover. Keith had since long ago learned that he was not to question Pidge when she was working on something. Especially her flying robot. But she was surprisingly the first one to talk.

“Your breakfast is in the fridge, Lance and Hunk left it here for you.”

Keith wasn’t a morning person and to learn that his breakfast was already done? That was good news. This, was a good day starting.

So, he grabbed the plate, a spoon and a glass of space juice, sat back in front of the green paladin, and started eating.

Hunk had surpassed himself, the cake was delicious, the sorbet was perfect and the juice he had made helped to wake him up gently.

“I wonder what green and purple make,” whispered Pidge.

Keith stared at her, his brain still foggy with sleep. She eyed at his plate. And then it hit him.

Hidden by the taste of the cake, unbeknownst to his sleepy mind, was a green ice cream scoop. A mint chocolate one. Pidge saw Keith’s sleepiness evaporate in an instant.

Oh, he suddenly looked very _very_ awake.

“Lance!!!” He yelled and the chair scratched the ground as Keith stood up.

Blue was suddenly in very _very_ deep trouble.

Pidge laughed, putting back the final wire back into Rover, “Those two are so much fun,” she thought. And she burst out laughing, now alone in the kitchen when she heard Lance shouting in the castle’s corridors. Obviously being chased by his human brooding Galra boyfriend:

“Oh, come on Red! It’s for science !!”

* * *

My works : 

**Voltron Legendary Defender, Netflix**

  * [A cute alien with freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094/chapters/25506528) \- complete - silly story involving late night thought and space boyfriends #klance 
  * [Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902) \- one shot involving a clumsy Lance and a pissed off gremlin
  * [Underwater ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766/chapters/24034509)\- a swim team voltron AU #klance 
  * [Scarlet Kaida ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816/chapters/26821338)\- voltron allies with pirates in order to save the universe
  * more projects to come :)



**Red Queen, Victoria Aveyard**

  * [Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862591)
  * [Bleeding stones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862450)



**A court of thorn and roses, Sarah J. Maas**

  * [Fresh Paint ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644)\- post ACOMAF, Cassian's pov



 

My playlists :

  * [Writing Tale of the Scarlet Kaida ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLrL1Di1M-3YMK9QMM8ZG4HG&jct=794nC4sDI4SVFNzVoVbX4Lt3lJ23sg)
  * [Writing angst and sad scenes ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLryuzJ_UqDrtnjGl7KcMM7E)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY! I was inspired! And I liked the idea and wanted to share XD


	3. Armistice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to make peace (all fluff!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!! because wow, as i'm writing this note there're more than 40 kudos and 600+ hits?! like wow it never happened to me and I surrely didn't expect anyone to read this except my new found french paladin who inspired me to write this so THANK YOU!!
> 
> Then I'd like to thank my wonderful lovely dragon beta sis who beta this chapter for me and added her own touch at some point to make it even fluffier and Lance-like ! this chapter took longer than i expected to write and was harder for me too. Maybe the fact that it was a first for me to write a couple? maybe the fluff when i'm so used to torture my bae with angst? maybe lance's pov? I don't know but hopefully you'll like it! 
> 
> Thanks you all again for reading and kudo-ing it means a lot and i'm freking out each time i open the page XD

“This morning was wild,” Lance thought. Keith had chased him all around the castle for a good hour before Zarkon attacked them (You kill joy!) and whereas he had been out of breath and sweaty, Keith had stood there, full of stamina and ready to run like this for two decades at least.

_This man isn’t possibly human!_ Well technically he wasn’t. But this was a debate for another time. Right now, the task at hand was for Lance to find his boyfriend. A few hours had passed since the battle with Zarkon’s troop and he had not yet seen him.

“This is not over,”  Keith’s voice echoed in Lance’s head. He had breathed those little words in the corridors just when the alarm went on, as Lance was hiding behind a pillar, ready to flee in the other direction once Keith would have turned the corner.

Keith was a listener. He tended to be quiet when time didn’t ask for him to speak or voice his opinion, but when his mind was set on doing something, it could go far. Really far.

So, Lance was looking for his boyfriend. Ready to sign the peace treaty or whatever was needed. (Not that he was renouncing on his theory. Oh boy no, Lance could be as stubborn as Keith when it was required!)

But Red wasn’t in the training area, like Lance had first expected him to be, nor was he in the hangar with his lion or even at the pool. So, Lance was now heading towards Keith’s room, in case he had gone back and Lance had missed him.

And if he wasn’t, well… Lance was already thinking of other areas Keith might be hiding in (He knew he probably wasn’t really hiding but still). Considering they were traveling through space right now, he wouldn’t be on the roof. Keith liked to be in high places when he needed time for himself.

Suddenly an image of Bat Keith, brooding in the high, black, narrow spaces of the castle popped in his mind and he thought he’d melt from the cuteness. Maybe he should check the air vent after all? Lance laughed at his own silliness. Seriously, he really needed to turn off his brain sometimes.

Music coming out of the room pulled him out of his daydream. Keith’s room. _No checking the air vent then, I guess._ He stepped in and was greeted by Keith’s bare back (and muscles… Focus Lance!) as he was drying his hair up with a towel.

Lance closed the space between them without a sound and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his head into his wet neck, “I come to make peace with you oh mighty red paladin.” he declared, his voice muffled as he pronounced such serious intentions.

“Peace?” asked Keith, startled but not rejecting the hug.

“Yeah, because you’re mad at me.” Lance sulked.

“Mad? Why would I be mad at you silly?” Keith asked, his voice slightly amused as he ruffled Lance’s hair.

“Because of the death glare you send me this morning?” Lance said, as if the reason was absolutely obvious and anyone would have noticed the rushed glance Keith threw him and then ask themselves a dozen questions and worry like crazy. Wait, that wasn’t normal?

“This morning?” Lance could see the gears of Keith’s brain working under his piercing gaze. “Oh, you mean the early morning running session we made in the castle?” Keith smirked, turning to Lance.

“You hunt me down for like two hours,” his voice high pitched, as he started to get annoyed. What was with that smirk and how did Keith dare to make his heart flutter at that beautiful smirk while he was being angry? “But wait, you seriously don’t remember?” his brain suddenly raised the question, pushing the conflicting feelings aside.

“That reminds of someone, making Lance turn his head, his ears burning hot while Keith simply chuckled. “But no, it slipped my mind. I mean it’s not like we had to defeat Zarkon and save two planets from destruction in the hours that followed, right? ”

“So, you’re not mad at me anymore?” Lance asked again.

“I never was, you know.”

“What? But-”

“Matter of principle,” Keith said as he kissed his forehead, a smile spreading on his own lips.

Lance would have played the outraged one if Keith’s cold hand hadn’t landed under the edge of his tank top. He couldn’t control his shiver.

“Ticklish, Blue?”

Mischief lit up in the blue gray irises.

***

A tickles battle later, Lance laid on the couch, Keith asleep in his lap. _He always comes back exhausted from his swimming sessions_. His fingers combing the still wet dark hair, he muttered “You’d be cute with freckles though” and kissed the top of his sleepy boyfriend’s head.

But the cute intimate moment they were having couldn’t last forever and Pidge just had to appear on the doorway, “Gross.” She exclaimed in her most weirded-out voice possible, sticking out her tongue.

She earned a pillow right into the face for that comment.

Her evil laughter lingered in the corridors.

“That’s my Sharpshooter,” whispered a half-asleep Keith. Lance beamed.

* * *

My works : 

**Voltron Legendary Defender, Netflix**

  * [A cute alien with freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094/chapters/25506528) \- complete - silly story involving late night thought and space boyfriends #klance 
  * [Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902) \- one shot involving a clumsy Lance and a pissed off gremlin
  * [Underwater ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766/chapters/24034509)\- a swim team voltron AU #klance 
  * [Scarlet Kaida ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816/chapters/26821338)\- voltron allies with pirates in order to save the universe
  * more projects to come :)



**Red Queen, Victoria Aveyard**

  * [Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862591)
  * [Bleeding stones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862450)



**A court of thorn and roses, Sarah J. Maas**

  * [Fresh Paint ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644)\- post ACOMAF, Cassian's pov



 

My playlists :

  * [Writing Tale of the Scarlet Kaida ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLrL1Di1M-3YMK9QMM8ZG4HG&jct=794nC4sDI4SVFNzVoVbX4Lt3lJ23sg)
  * [Writing angst and sad scenes ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLryuzJ_UqDrtnjGl7KcMM7E)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy this update! I don't think i have anymore ideas to keep on writing but I trust my fellow french paladin and my dragon sis to convince me otherwise (this fic was only one chapter long at first, nd here i am posting the third one hehe) ! But if you have any ideas please do tell! either here or on Tumblr (@little-dragon-writes or @bookstvseriesandanimes) I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks again fo reading!! <3
> 
> PS; i also know that a certain person would have turn this into very smutty materials but sorry lovely fangirl mom, i don't write that type of stuff! So i'll let your mind wander ;)
> 
> Beta : @ionica01 (thanks again girl!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good laugh because i certainly enjoyed writing this XD


End file.
